Alexander Tonks
by Athena Snow
Summary: AU. Dying and being born again is a strange experience. See what will happen when a HP fan finds herself in that situation... Warning inside..! THIS IS THE REWRITE OF ALEXANDER THEODORE TONKS.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own anything.**

**Key: "Speech", _'Thoughts'_**

**Warning: Gender-shift, mild swearing**

* * *

**Chapter 1:- Prologue**

I grinned as I posted the last chapter of my story. I had been working on it for three months. It was a time travel one where Harry was sent back to his first year to redo it again. I switched off my laptop and gazed at the clock. It was 9:30pm. I decided to go to bed early so I wouldn't be late for work tomorrow. I quickly locked my flat and got into bed, thought a little about my next story and eventually fell asleep dreaming about it.

After what seemed to be hours only, I blinked as I opened my eyes. It was still dark so I sat up to see what had disturbed me. As I turned to the right I froze in terror as I found a gun inches away from my eyes. I quickly gazed up to see who was pointing it at me. A man about six feet tall with a black mask tied to his face was staring at me. I could only see his eyes which were icy blue in color. They had a mad glint which scared me even more than the gun pointed at me.

_Who is he? How did he get into my flat? And better yet why the hell is he pointing a gun at me?_

Suddenly time seemed to slow down as I watched him pull the trigger back and a small bullet speed towards me; as it connected my world turned black.

The next thing I felt was complete darkness that was warm and soothing: like nothing I ever felt before. It felt strange as I could still think properly and feel my surrounding but I couldn't see or hear anything. I seem to be floating in some kind of liquid bubble.

_What is happening?_

_If I am dead I should not feel anything like this right?_

_Is this death? It certainly is strange._

_Am I not going to hell or heaven? The later is possible but the former I don't think so as I am not evil or as far as I know I didn't make any huge mistakes that would cause me to go there._

After a long time I started feeling like I was moving, bumping into the walls of the liquid bubble I seem to be in.

_Argh, what is this place? I don't even seem to have control of my own body._

_It's like I am a doll stuffed inside some liquid bubble…_

A long time passed during which I started using more of my senses as time passed such as smell, sound (I could hear different sounds which were a little muffled but soon became familiar) and taste. Occasionally, I gulped the amniotic fluid I was in, which tasted different every time; some were good and some I didn't like at all.

Nevertheless, it was so comforting that I started to feel upset at the thought of being forced to leave: such as now. I was being squeezed pretty hard and pushed down. It went on like that for some time before it became even worse when I was stuck. But it was nothing compared to what came next. I felt as if I was being pushed through a straw.

_Ow, ow, ow. It hurts like hell._

Finally—after what seem to be an eternity—I was released and large hands lifted me up almost immediately. I could vagueluy sense myself screaming and crying, but who wouldn't after being pulled from your comfort zone; being squeezed and pushed to death? If this was what afterlife is going to feel like, I don't think I will be able to stop myself from showing the creator, whoever he might be what it was like to be at the receiving end of me when I was thoroughly pissed off.

I tried to open my eyes for the hundredth time, unconsciously dreading that I would only see the dark. I sighed in relief when I realized that I could see again. But something was different, everything in front of me was a washed out blur. Then I smelled it- the disinfectant, medical smell that was ever present in hospitals.

_What am I doing in a hospital? Did I survive that bullet?_

I was abruptly lifted into the air effortlessly by someone in a blue grown or dress (I couldn't make out anything else) and placed in someone else'd hands which were too soft to be a male's.

_Huh? Why am I being lifted so easily? Last time I checked I wasn't that light or small for that matter. Or did I get kidnapped by giants? Do giants really exist? If they do, what the heck are they doing in a hospital? Argh, I think I have certainly gone senile now, why the hell am I thinking of giants abducting me except for the fact that I am being held like a baby? There_ are_ other possibilities, but it is even more ridiculous than the giant idea— that at least in terms of reality as myths' ring with an ounce of truth—where I am a baby and the one holding me is a human adult instead of a giant._

As the person or the thing holding me pulled me closer to her, I could see her face clearly. She seemed to be a British woman with aristocratic features; she seemed tired and sweaty at present, with pale white skin, curly light brown hair which was messy and stuck to her forehead because of the sweat and steely dark brown eyes but they instantly warmed with love when they met my own.

_OH MY GOD! She is a human that means I am a baby. Am I reincarnated? But if I am being reincarnated, why the hell would I have memories of my past life? I can't be sure of that as I don't even know much about this reincarnation thingy except for what I read in the fan fictions._

I tried not to panic as I thought_,' Reading about them is much easier than actually being reincarnated.'_

I took a deep breath to calm down. Argh, it's damn cold. I shivered, absentmindedly noticing that someone was cleaning me. I sighed in relief when I was lifted and wrapped in thick warm blankets. I could still feel the chill in the air but not that much.

_Which country am I in? England? Scotland?_

I sighed as I refocused on the current situation to avoid thinking about what I'd left behind_._

_So I am a baby now. But does that mean that what I had just witnessed now was my birth?_

Part of me was just a little disturbed, after all who could say they could remember their own birth? To avoid thinking anymore about it, I tried to focus on my surroundings so I could know more about the family I was born to or was reborn to, oh whatever.

"Hello, my little man, I am your mama," The women holding me whispered, her voice soft and soothing, and I instantly felt calm… That was until the words sunk in.

_Little man? Does that mean I am a BOY ?_

'_Of course it is you stupid', c_ommented my logical mind._' And isn't it what you always wanted to be?' _It continued.

_Yeah but.._

I stopped as I couldn't find anything to support my claim about not wanting to be a boy. Ever since I was little, I used to wish I was a boy—having had to grow up in a culture where male domination was very high. But as I grew up I realized that it was never going to happen and just accepted it. And when I reached my teens I noticed that I liked both men and women but I never acted on it, deciding on being single for the rest of my life. There wasn't anyone to try to change my decision as my parents had been murdered by some of their business rivals or you could say enemies when I was only eight and I had been living in an orphanage since then as I didn't have any other relatives.

As I refocused on the women in front of me who happened to be my new mother I heard her whisper, "Do you want to meet Dada and your big sister?"

I let out a cooing noise, resembling that of a baby's, as I recalled how they did it as if to say OK. She smiled brightly at that and beckoned someone over.

I heard heavy footsteps enter the room, and soon enough, I saw two people came into view. It was a man who was tall, firmly built, slightly overweight with somewhat messy brown hair and a childlike grin. He was holding a child who was about four or five years old. The girl had odd violet eyes and NEON PINK HAIR?

My eyes widened when I realized who she was… It couldn't be, could it? My life seemed to get weirder and weirder as the minutes passed. First being killed, finding myself in a womb, being reborn as a boy, finding myself in a whole different continent which I never visited in my life and then this.

I was the little bother of Nymphadora –don't- call- me- that- Tonks who happened to be a fictional character in a book.

I was brought back to the earth by the sound of a child's voice which was a little high pitched for my ears and made me whimper.

"Mummy, he is so tiny!" The child I identified as Tonks piped up.

"Nymphadora! Keep your voice down. His ears are very sensitive at present as he is a baby," scolded Mum in a whisper, who happened to be Andromeda Tonks nee Black and continued in a softer tone,"Yes he is, as he is only a few minutes old and don't worry he will become bigger in a few months. In fact you were smaller than him when you were born."

I was a little startled when I realized how easily I accepted her as my Mum. But I didn't ponder on it much as I knew that my parents from my previous life wouldn't want to think that I was replacing them. I knew that they would be happy for me from what I remember about them. Anyway it could have been worse, I shudder to think what I would have done if I was born to the Malfoys or Lestranges or, worse, Voldemort. I think I can happily accept the Tonks' as my family any day compared to them.

My Dad, Edward Tonks, looked into Mum's eyes and said, "He's _perfect." _He said those words with such warmth and sincerity that I instantly knew that he will be a great Dad. There was so much love in his voice, I felt warm and safe for the first time since my parents died.

"He is, isn't he?" agreed Mum in the same tone. "So, what do you want to name him?"

Dad looked at me for a moment before smiling as he said, "Alexander. Alexander Theodore Tonks."

"It's beautiful," Mum said as she smiled at me. I gurgled my agreement as I reached out my hand (which I noticed was very tiny, pink and chubby) and took a fistful of her brown curls. I had always liked curly hair but my own was too silky for my liking and when I tried to curl them, they wouldn't stay that way properly.

"Oh no, Mister, you will leave my hair alone," whispered Mum as she carefully balanced me with one hand and cupped my hand in hers, gently prying it away. I gurgled as I tried to reach it again which made Tonks and Dad laugh. Calling your big sister Tonks when it also happens to be your new last name was weird. Well what wasn't? Everything in my life was weird including myself. Anyway, I will have to find her a nickname which wouldn't make her angry. I didn't want to be hexed or cursed by an angry female, thank you very much.

"Haha, Dromeda, he seems to take after me and Dora," chuckled Dad as he disappeared from my view with Tonks and I could hear a chair being pulled.

"Oh Merlin, Please help me," pleaded Mum as she looked at the ceiling as if praying to a higher deity. As I played with her hair which I had grabbed again, I noticed something strange about this body.

There was something warm flowing inside my body. It felt like it was just under my skin ready to burst out at any moment. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything but rather soothing.

_Is this magic? Cool.. but why am I so sensitive to it? There wasn't anything mentioned in the book about this. Is it just that I know how it feels like to have no magic before this…?_

Before I could even finish that that sleep claimed me.

* * *

**AN: **Please read and review. I might post soon if i get more reviews. My sincere thanks to my beta GaleSynch for helping me in making this story better to read. I will stop my rambling for now, ENJOY) ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Chapter-2**

* * *

The next time he woke up the room was dark and dimly lit with a few torches here and there.

He turned his head to see that he was in a crib beside a bed. He could see his new mother's blurry form sleeping on it. He heard a door open and soft footsteps approaching. A moment later his new dad appeared above him.

"Hello my boy, let's be quiet, shall we? Mummy is sleeping," He whispered softly as he gently picked him up and exited the room.

Ted stepped out of the room to see his parents anxiously waiting. He smiled as he showed them his son, "Mum, dad meet your grandson Alexander Theodore Tonks."

Amanda stepped near her son and looked at the baby. She whispered in awe, "He is beautiful."

Alexander cooed as he grabbed her long strawberry blond hair in his hand.

"Yes, he is," agreed Theodore as he cupped the baby's head which was covered with light red hair.

Ted smiled happily as he passed him to his mother who held him close and kissed his forehead.

Theodore looked up, his silky shoulder length dark red hair falling into his grey eyes as he asked, "Where is Dora?"

"She is at the Weasley's. I asked Molly to look after her for tonight."

"Has Sirius come yet?" asked Amanda as she cooed at the baby.

"No, mum. He will after his classes."

Alexander gazed at his family feeling content at just lying in their loving arms. After a while his stomach growled in hunger so he whimpered to get their attention.

Amanda looked at him as she said, "He must be hungry. I will take him to Andy."

The men nodded as she stood up and walked towards the room Andy was in. She quietly opened the door and stepped in to see Andromeda sleeping in her bed. She walked to her and gently woke her, "Andy, please wake up."

As she tiredly opened her eyes, Amanda whispered, "I am sorry to wake you darling, but Alex is hungry."

She watched as Andromeda nodded and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. She waved and slowly, the upper part of the bed started lifting. Once she was sitting against it, the bed stopped moving.

Andromeda opened the topmost part of her blouse, gently pressed the baby to her and adjusted him against her breast. Alexander frowned at the prospect of breastfeeding but knowing the importance of it he reluctantly started feeding.

As he started drinking from her, Amanda smiled at them and kissed Andromeda's cheek, "He looks beautiful, my dear."

Andromeda smiled as she gazed up at the Muggle woman. "Thank you, mum."

She returned the smile, "I can stay with you for a few days so I can help you."

"I would gladly appreciate it," whispered Andromeda as she smiled in gratitude.

"Think nothing of it darling," Amanda smiled as she squeezed her daughter-in-law's shoulder.

She took her seat on the chair beside the bed and talked to her daughter-in-law until Alex had finished drinking before she placed the sleeping baby in his crib.

Andromeda too fell asleep after charming her bed back to normal. Amanda kissed her daughter-in-law one last time before leaving the room quietly.

* * *

Sirius Black nervously walked down the corridors of St. Mungo's. His palms sweaty with the anticipation of meeting his very own godson.

Today morning at 3:00 he had received an owl from Ted saying that his beloved cousin Andy had gone into labor.

He had been too anxious to sleep again and had sat in the common room staring into the fire as he thought about how his godson/goddaughter would be like.

What the hell did he know about babies? Of course he had met his little cousin Nymphadora but this was different. He was going to be a GODFATHER! Will he be able to treat him well? Why did Andy have to name him as the godfather? What was she thinking? Will he be a good godfather or treat him like his parents did to him. At the last thought he froze. HE WOULD NEVER EVER TREAT A CHILD LIKE THAT. He would love him/her as if he was his own son/daughter.

Before he knew it, it was time for breakfast and classes. At breakfast he had gone to Minnie McGonagall to ask permission for leaving to St. Mungo's after classes. She had agreed but had warned him to return before curfew.

Soon classes had begun and he had just sat in a daze, not paying attention to anything going on around him. James, Remus and Peter were confused at his behavior but had understood his predicament after he had shown them the letter. He had received many stares from others for his odd behavior.

As the end of classes neared, his anticipation grew. And by the time it was time to go, his hands were shaking and his stomach clenched in knots. Nonetheless, he had gathered all of his Gryffindor courage and flooed to St. Mungo's from McGonagall's office.

He gulped as the room Andy had been given came to view. He took a deep breath as he squared his shoulders and knocked on the door. A moment later, it was opened by Ted who grinned at him. "Sirius, my boy, it's good to see you. Come on in."

Sirius nodded with a nervous smile as he stepped forward into the room.

He could see Andy sitting on the bed with a bundle of white blankets in her arms. She smiled as she looked at him. "Hey Siri, come here." He nodded as he strode towards her and stopped beside her. He could see a tiny light pink face in between the pure white blankets.

He cleared his throat and asked, "What's his name?"

"Siri, meet your new cousin and godson: Alexander Theodore Tonks," said Andromeda and Sirius smiled at the baby.

"Alexander..." he whispered as he bent a little and peered down at him. A pair of baby blue eyes met his own awestruck ones.

"Here, hold him," whispered Andy as she gently passed the baby to him. He shakily took him and gazed at his very own godson. His eyes filled with tears at the emotions running through him.

"Alex..." he breathed as he stared at the perfection in his arms. The baby cooed as it reached its tiny hand towards him and touched his cheek. His heart filled with love for the tiny thing in his arms.

He was interrupted by a flash. He looked up to see Ted grinning at him with a camera in his hand.

He chuckled and returned his gaze back to his godson. He pulled him close and kissed his tiny head before returning him to his cousin.

* * *

**November 5th 1981**

Andromeda signed as she turned to her right away from her husband Ted. She hadn't been getting any sleep since what happened the last few days.

She had never been this heartbroken in her life not even when she left her family. Growing up as a Black had been challenging as she never understood why her family behaved the way they did. Her parents had raised her and her sisters to believe that all muggleborns and muggles were scum under their shoes and they should be put down. She had never believed them and to her, everyone was equal but she didn't try to voice her opinion out loud not wanted to face their wrath. As she grew older, she had realized that she had made a right choice in doing what she did, when she learned that her baby cousin Sirius who didn't like their families believes just like her. He always tried to rebel against them in every way possible. This resulted him in getting beaten or starved mercilessly.

She had tried to explain to him to not do so, but being the most courageous, hot headed (and stupid might I add) of the two; he never listened to her and did as he pleased. Seeing that he was never going to listen, she always tried to comfort him and support him; in the darkness surrounding their family without drawing the attention of the adults. This had created a strong bond between them as they grew older. They had been inseparable even after going to Hogwarts and getting Sorted into different houses.

As the years passed, she had fallen in love with Ted and had married him; blatantly going against her families believes which resulted in her being disowned by them which had broken her heart. But with the help of Ted and his parents she had been able to move on. They had immediately accepted her as their own when they learned that their son had fallen in love with her. She had never received that much acceptance from anyone before except for Ted and Sirius of course.

After a beautiful wedding, she had started her healer training and her potions apprenticeship which had been financially supported by her Great Aunt Dorea Potter and her Uncle Albert. Her in-laws had first offered to pay as they could afford it easily even with the exchange rate but she hadn't been comfortable with taking that much money from them.

As soon as she had finished her healer training and Potions mastery, she had become pregnant with Nymphadora. The day she had held her for the first time in her life had been the happiest moment. She could still remember how she had sworn to be the best mother she could for her baby girl. She had watched proudly as her little bundle of joy grew filled with love and happiness.

Three years later she had received a surprise when she found out that she was pregnant again. She and Ted had not thought about having another child as they were content with Nymphadora but she had happily accepted it. And hence Alexander came into their world.

The instant she had laid eyes on her baby boy she knew he was special and she had been reminded of her cousin Sirius when he was a baby.

Alex had received many of the Black features unlike Nymphadora who had taken after her grandmother Amanda Tonks. This had led her to name him as her baby boy's godfather.

She had initially thought of naming him as Nymphadora's godfather but Ted had been adamant on naming one of his best friends as her godfather and had reasoned that he was too young for handling godfather duties if anything happened to them.

She couldn't help but agree with him as she thought about the war raging on outside their heavily warded house. Being a Black had a lot of perks as they being a paranoid bunch made sure that their young heirs and scions can protect themselves and hold their own in a battle before they even went to Hogwarts.

She had already started training Nymphadora on her metamorph powers, muggle combat and all the subjects she had learned except the dark arts. They had bought her a custom made wand like all the Blacks had in Knockturn alley when she had turned seven.

They had first thought of sending her to a muggle school but had refrained from doing so as she still didn't have control on her abilities and would be bullied for being different like all muggleborn had been, including Ted.

Instead, Ted had taken to teaching her about the muggle world with the help of his parents Theodore and Amanda so that she wouldn't be clueless about it in the future if she wanted to have a career in the muggle world. As for her son, she had been thinking about starting his education in magic earlier than Nymphadora's as he seemed to be highly intelligent for his age and was reading a book fluently at the age of three unlike other kids that age. She and Ted couldn't help but be proud and a little scared at the rate he was developing but they had been taking it in stride and helping him nurture at his own rate.

Anyway back to the godfather topic, Sirius had been overjoyed at that and had taken to showering the little guy with love and gifts. But he had made sure to not neglect Nymphadora in the process as they both knew how it felt like to be the third wheel.

He had ran away from the family that year and had been living with the Potters since then. She didn't mind that he hadn't come to her first as she understood his reasoning of her having to take care of her own family and not have to worry about him. She had disagreed with him on the last part but had been happy for him; for finding the most trust worthy friends and a loving family.

Two years later after he finished his Auror training— which must have been like a hot knife through butter compared to what they learned at their home— he had started fighting in the war alongside the Order of the Phoenix and had been named as the godfather of Harry Potter. She had been expecting this as she knew that he was as close to James Potter as he was to her and she herself liked his friends a lot having invited them to her house many times.

But she had never in her lifetime expected the events that had taken place last week. Her cousin Sirius was accused of betraying his best friend James and his family to Voldemort; and killing thirteen muggles along with one of his other best friends with a single curse. She had immediately denied it as she knew he would never do such a thing. And furthermore, being the godfather of little Harry, it would have been impossible to betray him; and if he had, he would immediately die because of the magic surrounding the godfather oath. But before she could even utter a word he had been chucked into Azkaban without a trial. She had thought that at least the Potters will might contain evidence but it had been sealed by the chief warlock. She had thought of going to the headmaster about it but she didn't trust him as much as Sirius and his friends did.

She heaved another sign as she sat up. She wouldn't be getting any more sleep as she had too much on her mind. As she gazed at her alarm clock on the bedside table her eyes moved to the picture frame of her children beside it. One year old Alex and six year old Nymphadora were giggling both filled from head to toe with paints. She smiled at the picture and decided to check on her children.

Nymphadora had been heart broken when she had heard that she would never get to see her favorite Uncle again but what worried her most is her son Alexander. He had taken it harder than anyone and had barely talked or eaten since he heard the news, acting totally opposite to the normally bubbly and curious child he was. He had taken to being in his room the whole day and staring out the window lost in thought.

She opened the bedroom door of her youngest and silently crept into it. She took a seat on the edge of the small bed and smiled sadly as she bushed his silky dark cherry hair aside. He leaned into her hand and a small smile grew on his face. She chuckled lightly as she moved him and got in beside him before pulling him close to her. He signed contently as he snuggled into her warmth.

She smiled fondly as she ran her hand through his hair. Her children always helped calm her racing mind and troubled heart with their innocence and sweet gestures. She couldn't help but be sad and proud that they were growing so fast.

She lay there for some time before reluctantly moving away and getting up making sure not to wake him up in the process. She then went to Nymphadora's room and watched her sleep until her mind and heart were completely calm and peaceful before going back to bed.


End file.
